


Companion Compilation

by PosieParkzman



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, companion piece to a social media au, hizzie smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosieParkzman/pseuds/PosieParkzman
Summary: Hope and Lizzie find each other again after being a part for months, realising that who they loved and wanted was each other. A companion piece to my Social media AU on Twitter @pjparkzman.





	Companion Compilation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! for those who want to know what happened next in the wood here it is! enjoy the sin. As for the rest of the people who are reading my AU you can ignore it if you don't want to read it. There will be plenty more in store. And those who dont read at all I hope you enjoy some soft hizzie smut. So enjoy and if you dont like just dont read it.

“And you’re mine.” Hope closed the gap between them and pulled Lizzie into a long passionate kiss, one that was filled with everything she’d felt for months but couldn’t act on. She’d missed this. Every second of it. Hope’s touch, her smell, her taste, her mere presence she missed more than anything in the world. Hope was finally hers again in this singular moment she thought would never come again. She was home again. Lizzie needed more. After months apart she just needed more. She grasped at Hope’s clothes now tugging them off. Hope did the same with Lizzie, their neediness feeding off of one another. Hope pulled away for a second to take in the view of Lizzie standing half naked in front of her. She needed to know this wasn’t some dream she’d wake from only to realise she was alone in her bed. She caressed Lizzie’s cheek and stared deeply into her beautiful deep blue eyes. This was the girl she’d spent her entire life loving and she could see her spending the rest of her life loving.

“I’ve missed you. I’ve missed this.” Hope breathed light against Lizzie’s lips, hovering above them.

“I’ve missed you too baby. So much.” Lizzie wrapped her arms around Hope and lifted her up, Hope’s arms finding themselves around Lizzie’s neck, her legs wrapped around her waist. Lizzie carried Hope to the nearby barn much like the very first time they’d spent the night there. Once she stepped over the threshold, she put Hope down for a second to lay out an old blanket they had stored in the barn from before. Just as she turned back towards Hope, the other girl crashed into her, wrapping herself around Lizzie’s body once more. Lizzie lost her balance and fell crashing onto the blanket with Hope straddling her hips. They burst into a laughter before Hope traced Lizzie’s hairline tugging away the loose strands behind her ear.

“God you’re so beautiful.” She whispered.

“And you are so much more.” Lizzie replied before giving Hope a soft delicate kiss on the lips. Hope wrapped her arms around Lizzie’s neck deepening the kiss and she could feel Lizzie’s arm snake up her body, bringing her closer. This was everything she missed. Everything she never had with Landon. Hope guided Lizzie’s back down against the blanket and slipped her arms from her neck. She took a moment to look at Lizzie, making sure that what was happening was real.

“What?” Lizzie questioned breathlessly.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Hope studied her face for a second more before attaching her lips to Lizzie’s. The taste alone was enough to drive her crazy, but she wanted more, they both did. And if Lizzie was anything like she’d remembered she was aching to be touched. Lizzie whined as Hope pulled away only for it to change into a moan as she felt her lips against her neck, teasing, sucking, kissing in just the right places, the places only Hope knew how to find so expertly. Hope trailed kisses down her neck, her chest down to her stomach. Lizzie’s hips bucked as she drew closer, begging for more. This was the Lizzie she remembered. With a small smirk Hope unbuttoned Lizzie’s jeans and pulled them off as swiftly as she could, though with less grace as she’d like what with shoes in the way. But none of that mattered. Not right now in this moment between them. She pulled them off and hovered over Lizzie now, staring in awe. She was home again. After months. She leaned down and kissed the hemline of her underwear ever so lightly and Lizzie groaned. Any other time Hope would spend way more time teasing and keeping Lizzie on the brink of insanity, but she didn’t want to wait anymore, and neither did Lizzie. She pulled off her underwear and rested between her legs. The sight itself took her breath away. Lizzie’s wanted her, in fact, her want was practically dripping for her, calling for her. Hope leaned in and tasted her for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime ago and both of them moaned, both for different reasons. Hope started slowly, savouring this moment. She wanted to imprint the memory of having Lizzie back in her brain, her touch, her taste, her smell. God it was like she was back home again after a really, really long unwanted vacation. Hope felt Lizzie’s fingers dig into her scalp pulling her from her thoughts, reminding her that her girl needed her, wanted her, desperately. Her lips attached themselves now to her nerves as her fingers slid inside Lizzie, eliciting a gasped moan. She slowly quickened her pace moving in time with Lizzie’s uneven movements, as she grinded against Hope. Her fingers curled and Lizzie practically screamed out. She was so incredibly close it was embarrassing but with the tension that had built between the two it was hardly surprising.

“Please.” Lizzie whimpered as she teetered along the edge. Without a moment of hesitation Hope complied pushing harder, faster, throwing Lizzie over the edge. Her moan echoed through the barn as her body stiffened and her grip on Hope’s hair tightened. Hope slowed down letting the other girls ride out her high before slipping away. She crawled back up to meet Lizzie’s face and immediately was pulled into a tired, satisfied kiss. Despite her post sex lethargy she wanted Hope. To feel her again. Lizzie was grateful of this moment Hope was wearing a skirt as she snaked her hand underneath and slipped her hand under the waistband of Hope’s underwear. A little moan came out of her lips as she felt how much Hope needed her, wanted her and was ready for her. She pulled away only to stare into Hope’s eyes as her fingers slipped inside her. It was her favourite thing to watch, the slight changes in Hope’s face as her breath hitched at the feeling of Lizzie’s fingers. The way her lips parted slightly, eyes flickered momentarily, and her chest rose. Lizzie moved faster now, knowing that Hope needed and wanted very little build up. Hope grinded down on Lizzie’s hand as her lips found themselves leaving marks on the centre of Hope’s chest. She moved faster and deeper, playing Hope like an instrument. Every movement she made drew out another moan or whimper that was music to Lizzie’s ear. This was everything she missed and nothing else mattered not even for a second. She hooked her thumb over Hope’s nerves and that’s all it took. Hope groaned out pulling Lizzie closer and tighter than she deemed possible until she rode off the high and waited for her breath to catch up with her again. They stayed there for a moment glued to one another. Lizzie pulled her hand away causing Hope to whimper at the loss. She opened her eyes just enough to see the beautiful blonde girl who was holding her.

“God. I love you Lizzie.”

“I love you too Hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think?? how did you like it?


End file.
